The invention relates to a foldable wall supported seat. In particular, the invention is a seat that is rested against a wall at one end and has a pair of foldable legs at the opposite end to support the seat in a horizontal position. When not in use, the legs are collapsed beneath the seat for storage.
Additional seats are often needed in many households, especially when a person is entertaining guests. Folding chairs are typically used to provide seats for guests. When not in use, the folding chairs are preferably stored in a closet or other area out of sight. This can cause a problem for those with limited storage space.
Thus, there exists a need for a foldable wall supported seat. The seat is rested against a wall at one end and has a pair of legs at the opposite end, said legs being foldable beneath the seat. When an extra seat is needed, the seat portion is raised to a horizontal position and the legs are lowered thereby providing a place for a person to sit. After use, the legs may be raised and stowed beneath the seat portion, and the seat position is itself lowered and placed flush against the wall, thus eliminating the need for storing extra folding chairs. Additionally, the seat top surface may be removed, revealing a table surface on which snacks and drinks may be rested, or used as a surface for placing decorative items, such as plants, pictures, or candles.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved foldable wall supported seat. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved foldable wall supported seat which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a foldable wall supported seat that is rested against a wall at one end and may be used as a seat or to support decorative items. The supported seat has a pair of leg assemblies, a pair of U brackets, a seat surface, and a wall bumper. The leg assemblies are pivotally attached to the seat in order to allow the legs to be selectively stowed beneath and parallel to the seat, and selectively lowered perpendicular to the seat when the seat is in use. The wall bumper is pressed against the wall where the seat is supported at an opposite end by the leg assemblies to maintain the seat surface in the horizontal position.
It is an object of the invention to produce a foldable wall supported seat that eliminates the need to store folding chairs while providing an additional chair. Accordingly, the seat is configured to fold flush against the wall when not in use.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a foldable wall supported seat that may serve as a table surface. Accordingly, the seat top surface may be removed to reveal a table surface on which items may be rested.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.